Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing lens assembly, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to a photographing lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development and popularity of camera modules, the product specifications are becoming more diverse and stringent for various applications. As advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
For various applications, the optical systems have been widely applied to different kinds of electronic devices, such as intelligent electronic devices, multiple lens devices, wearable devices, digital cameras, image recognition systems, network surveillance devices, vehicle cameras and intelligent home systems. In particular, portable electronic devices equipped with the optical systems are now more demanding than ever.
In general, a conventional camera is usually designed with a planar image sensor, which leads to inevitable physical problems causing insufficient brightness and poor sharpness at the periphery of the image, such that there would be aberrations, such as chromatic aberration and distortion, created in received images, thereby degrading image resolution and image quality. Furthermore, since the image sensor is designed planar, the optical systems are required to have sufficient back focal length so as to focus all incident light rays from imaged object onto the image sensor. Therefore, the camera would be large in size, failing to achieve compactness. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a miniaturized optical system featuring high sensibility, high image resolution and high image quality.